But It Wasn't
by Mipichi
Summary: The twins aren't at all like everyone thought. At least, in the bedroom. Their roles are reversed and Kaoru is still afraid of hurting Hikaru, while the latter just wants for them both to enjoy their times together. WARNING: LEMON, TWINCEST BOY X BOY, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**A/N: I don't own Ouran. Also, if you were looking for a seme/dominant Hikaru, sorry to disappoint you, there are plenty of other fics which deal with it, but not mine. It's my first lemon ever, so please be nice and no flame. The characters are surely OOC, and I don't think the small plot makes sense, but you'll tell me. I want to dedicate this one-shot to my awesome friend Izzyboopers! :D I hope it isn't too crappy big sister! Any way, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was another entertaining day at the Host Club. Tamaki was charming the ladies with his good looks and courtesy, Honey and Mori were amusing the guests together as usually often. Honey was eating cake and candies and his cousin would wipe his face every so often. Kyouya was mostly typing on his laptop, checking up on the club's finances. He barely hosted actually, yet, having him always writing unknown things from the other people made him look mysterious and cool apparently. Haruhi, the hidden girl host, was chatting with her customers, using her natural skills to seduce them.

And last, but not least, Hikaru and Kaoru were performing their brotherly love act in front of their guests as always.

Kaoru was looking kind of lost in his own thoughts, it was all a part of the act. Hikaru turned his head to see his twin.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" The older twin asked, putting his arm on one of his brother's shoulders.

The said boy looked up at Hikaru and smiled weakly.

"Yes...I-I was just thinking..." He said, trying to look sad and embarrassed at the same time.

A slight smirk made its way on Hikaru's face. He got closer to Kaoru and wrapped his arms around him. It made the customers' breaths hitch in anticipation.

"Oh~ And what were you thinking about?" He asked seductively, following their script.

Fake tears appeared in Kaoru's eyes and soon fell down his cheeks as he looked away from Hikaru.

"I...I'm scared Hikaru...I-I don't want you to leave me..." He replied, making all the customers bit their lower lip, waiting for Hikaru to comfort his twin.

The older twin's eyes widened as he pulled Kaoru closer to him and lifted his face with his thumb on his brother's chin.

"I could never leave you Kaoru... How can you think of such a thing!?" He reassured his twin, dramatically as he made the gap between their faces smaller.

Kaoru blushed, his eyes, still moist from the tears, wide open.

"H-Hikaru...I..." He began but got quickly cut off by his brother.

"You?" Hikaru asked, watching his eyes intensely.

Eventually, Kaoru looked up in his twin's eyes and said "I love you...Hikaru..." smiling sweetly.

All customers were about to squeal but it was Hikaru's next statement that made them reach their fangirl control's limits.

"I love you too, I'll always protect you, Kaoru." The older twin confessed as he kissed his brother's forehead.

After this last bit, all of their customers completely lost their senses and began squealing loudly and excitedly.

As the Host Club was about to get closed, many girls were still in the third music room, chatting about the hosts' performances of the day.

"Hikaru is such a great big brother!~" A black haired girl said, blushing deeply.

"Yes! And Kaoru's so innocent and insecure! They're so cute together!" Another of the twins' customers said.

The Hitachiin brothers both giggled slightly as the two girls made their way out of the music room.

Hikaru thought it was very funny, every girl was completely seduced by them. He loved the fact that he got to tease his brother as well.

Kaoru slightly smirked at both Hikaru and the customers' obliviousness.

Hikaru was teasing indeed, but the older twin strongly believed it was real. To Hikaru's mind, Kaoru was yearning for safeness and comfort.

 _But it wasn't._

Kaoru didn't care much about himself, unlike his twin, so it was actually logical that _he_ was the one constantly protecting the older brother.

This was when it came to the brotherly side of their relationship.

His deep thoughts were interrupted by Hikaru.

"We should get going right?" The older twin said, grabbing his arm, dragging Kaoru along with him before winking at him seductively.

This wink made Kaoru feel excited. Because it could only mean one thing for them.

Hikaru wanted to go home to have sex.

As they made their way home with the limo he could tell Hikaru was extremely yearning for him. His twin was always very affectionate when he wanted him. Right now, he was rubbing his cheek against his and caressing one of his arms while humming pleasantly.

Kaoru grinned at his lover's affection gestures. He turned his head to kiss Hikaru.

The older boy gasped quietly in surprise yet returned the kiss lustfully. Kaoru was surprised at how Hikaru wanted him.

When it came to their 'normal' kisses, there wasn't any battle of dominance because the only thing they wanted was to enjoy each other and to please the other.

But, when it came to kisses which led to sex, Kaoru would almost always take over. Contrary to popular's belief, Hikaru absolutely loved receiving, because he was the lazier twin.

But the main reason he loved being on the bottom was because of his attention craving. When Hikaru cared about someone, he wanted all of this someone's attention. And since he loved Kaoru more than anyone or anything in the whole world, he craved for having Kaoru all over him all the time.

Most people would think Kaoru wouldn't mind one way or the other. How wrong were they.

Kaoru hated being on the bottom.

It wasn't because he would feel emasculated or weaker. It was simply because, contrary to Hikaru, who loved being pleased, Kaoru loved pleasing the one he loved.

He preferred giving, while the other preferred receiving.

If he were on the bottom, he wouldn't feel as good as if he were on top, because he would feel guilty for being the one being pleased.

While if Hikaru were on top, he wouldn't feel as good as if he were on bottom because he would have to do something.

Sex was another way to tell Hikaru was selfish and Kaoru selfless. And that was why they were so perfect together.

Kaoru pulled away from Hikaru, earning a slight disappointed whine from the twin. This made him smile playfully.

"Hikaru, we can't have it here." He said, giggling quietly while trying to make Hikaru come to his senses. The older twin smirked sexily in return.

"You're right~ I wish we could though." Hikaru replied, making his twin laugh slightly once more.

They spent the rest of the ride home cuddling.

As soon as they were in their room, Hikaru threw himself and Kaoru on their bed, with his younger twin on top of him.

Hikaru smirked as Kaoru leaned down to kiss him passionately. He parted his lips so he could quickly feel his brother's warm and smooth tongue in his needy mouth. Kaoru's tongue caressed his twin's, making the older boy sigh pleasantly. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother's neck to pull him down, closer to him. Kaoru held his twin's face with his hands, one caressing his hair and the other, one of his cheeks.

Eventually, they pulled away from each other, needing air and panting heavily.

It took getting his air back in his lungs for Kaoru to realize that Hikaru was already undressing himself, not caring about his lack of breath.

The younger boy watched his twin intensely, while the latter was struggling with getting his pants off, half naked and panting naughtily.

"Ugh...I can't..." Hikaru exclaimed, being impatient. He couldn't wait for them to have sex. He tried to pull his pants down again but a hand stopped him.

"I'm gonna do the rest." Kaoru reassured his twin, as he calmly finished undressing him.

Hikaru sighed in relief as the last piece of cloth was taken off. He felt a lot more free being completely naked and he wasn't embarrassed of his body.

Kaoru bit his lip and stared at his twin underneath him. He couldn't wait to please him.

He leaned down to kiss Hikaru's neck softly, making him shudder in surprise and pleasure. He slowly began licking and sucking the skin before him. This was how he preferred doing it, gently and taking all his time, to make sure Hikaru wouldn't get hurt or scared.

But, apparently, the older brother had another wish for this afternoon. He squeezed Kaoru's shoulders to catch his attention. The latter looked up at him, slightly confused.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" He asked. They were used to doing it like this, Hikaru receiving Kaoru's gentle and slow lovemaking. But did Hikaru want it to be different this afternoon?

The older twin looked up at Kaoru, blushing slightly and smiling.

"Quit being romantic, today I want you to be rougher to me~" Hikaru replied seductively.

This made Kaoru gasp quietly in shock.

What his twin just said was totally messing up his entire theory. He had always thought Hikaru loved receiving because of his laziness and his desire for attention.

But what if Hikaru actually was on bottom because he just simply liked it more this way?

Both of them were really sexual, indeed, but Kaoru had always thought that their sex was also something spiritual, not just for the sensations.

'I really should consider it-' His deep thoughts were once again interrupted by his brother. But this time, it wasn't a question that interrupted his thinking.

It was a hand, which had miraculously managed to sneak in his pants and boxers. And this hand was palming at his length.

Kaoru let out a quiet moan as he let his twin touch him.

"Kaoru, I want you inside of me." Hikaru said, trying make his brother lose control.

Unlike his twin, Hikaru never really thought about their 'roles'. He loved being on the receiving end because he enjoyed it much more. He found it very arousing to submit to his younger twin.

Unfortunately, Kaoru was always being too gentle and too slow, he wanted to try something more exciting and he knew deep inside his brother was just restraining himself because he didn't want to hurt Hikaru.

'I'm sure he wants it too.' He thought smirking as he watched Kaoru being completely confused and panting.

The younger twin was indeed lost in his delight. Hikaru had never touched him this way, only he was the one touching.

"H-Hikaru..." Kaoru quietly moaned as he closed his eyes tightly. He wished he could still think straight, but it was like Hikaru was trying make him lose his mind completely.

The older twin grinned at his brother's moan of his name. He was satisfied by the fact that he could affect Kaoru like this.

"Kaoru, please, give all you got to me." He pleaded his brother as he caressed the length in his hand more.

Kaoru opened his eyes as he nodded his head, shuddering from the pleasure and excitement Hikaru was administrating to him.

The older boy smirked and left Kaoru's member as he got his hand out of his twin's boxers and pants. He laid down on his back, spread his legs widely, waiting for his brother to enter him and he smiled at up him.

"I should prepare you though..." Kaoru said as he was about to search for something to lubricate his fingers. Hikaru stopped Kaoru from leaving their room by grabbing his arm.

"What part of 'rougher' don't you understand?" He asked his little brother, frowning.

"Hikaru, I don't want to hurt you, it would be stupid not to prepare you." Kaoru stated involuntary making Hikaru mad.

"It's fine Kaoru. I want this, it's far from being my first time, I don't need preparation anymore." The older twin replied, becoming impatient.

Yet, even with his reassuring, he could see Kaoru was still hesitant about it. He groaned in frustration as he got up and pushed his brother underneath him, on the bed.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru exclaimed in surprise, he didn't expect such actions from Hikaru.

His brother smiled seductively before saying "You really need to chill out."

Kaoru didn't understand and raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to do as I please today." Hikaru assured him of it and began undressing him.

Unlike Hikaru, Kaoru didn't like being naked in front of his lover and that was why his twin never really got to touch him or at least to see him much. The younger twin blushed in embarrassment as Hikaru stared at his body, smiling.

"I really don't understand why you feel the need to hide yourself from me. You look absolutely perfect." Hikaru stated, trying to suppress a drool and blushing slightly.

"Stop Hikaru." Kaoru demanded, not wanting to hear anything concerning his body. His brother grinned evilly as he looked up at him.

"Okay, I'll stop. But only if you decide to finally give me all you got.~" Hikaru responded.

"Don't you like how we do it anymore?" Kaoru asked, still confused about why his lover wanted their lovemaking to be rougher.

"Ugh... I just want you to enjoy yourself as much as I do when we do it." The older twin confessed, finally making his brother understand."You're always thinking about me, don't you realize I'm always in heaven when we do it? But that I would enjoy it even more if you'd lose control and start thinking about making yourself feel good as well?" He added.

Kaoru's eyes widened as he heard his brother speak. He took a few minutes to think about it and finally realized that Hikaru was right all along once again.

'I've always wanted to do that...' He thought then smiled at his twin and pulled him down for a kiss, which the older boy welcomed happily.

During the kiss, he managed to reverse their positions, thus he was on top of Hikaru, kissing him lovingly. He pulled away from his brother and looked at him.

"You're right." He said, making Hikaru smile. He was happy Kaoru was finally realizing that both needed to enjoy themselves when they were together, that there shouldn't be any restraining.

He was so proud of himself for making his twin see it that he didn't notice Kaoru had decided to attack him elsewhere than his mouth, this time.

Hikaru squeaked in surprise as his lover took one of his nipples in his mouth and began sucking it hungrily. He let out a small moan of pleasure as he felt Kaoru toying with his other nipple with one of his hands.

The younger twin was really enjoying himself. What Hikaru told him really stimulated him. Not only was he now able to make love with his lover how he wanted but it also meant that Hikaru truly loved him.

He kept on sucking his twin's nipple and pinching the other before reversing so that he could suck the other nipple and toy with the other one. The sudden change made Hikaru gasp in surprise. He also couldn't help but shudder in delight, his nipples being really sensitive, especially to Kaoru's contact. And since today his twin was being rougher in every way, it made him feel so much better, because both of them were pleased.

Kaoru eventually decided to leave Hikaru's slightly bruised nipples to make his way, with his tongue's help, to another area. He licked all of Hikaru's chest, always earning shudders and pants from his lover, thus making him smirk and lick more roughly, he even sucked some spots to drive Hikaru insane.

As he finally reached the area he wanted to lick, he pulled away from the older boy, making the latter whine in protest. Kaoru watched amazed the image before him. His big brother was panting, blushing deeply, his chest rising and falling repeatedly fast, his thighs and hips were shaking from the pleasure he was receiving and the impatience which was building up inside of him.

Kaoru blushed and bit his lip softly. He wanted to take Hikaru, but he would still wait a little bit. He needed to slightly prepare Hikaru, if not, both wouldn't feel comfortable.

Hikaru was about to come back to his senses but something stopped him. He felt something wet entering his body. He moaned out uncontrollably at the feeling of Kaoru's tongue wetting him.

The moist muscle inside of him made him feel so amazing that he didn't realize his legs tensing up and his hips thrusting back and forth, creating a rhythm.

"Ah...K-Kaoru...please..." Hikaru moaned in pleasure, feeling it wasn't enough. He needed Kaoru, now.

The said boy pulled his tongue out of his brother's entrance and smiled sweetly, looking at his work. As he watched Hikaru he felt like his twin had never looked as adorable as right now. He still wanted to tease him, though.

"Beg for me, Hikaru.~" He chuckled quietly as he saw his lover's eyes widen. It was the first time Kaoru had asked him to do this.

Hikaru blushed brightly in embarrassment as he spread his legs wider and said "Please Kaoru, I need you inside of me. Claim me, I'm all yours Kaoru."

The younger twin blushed a deep crimson red as he heard his twin's begging. It also aroused him to no end and he could feel his erection throb.

Kaoru finally decided that both he and Hikaru couldn't wait anymore. He took a strong hold of his brother's hips and slowly penetrated his entrance.

Hikaru let out a sigh of relief, they were finally complete again. He also really wondered what Kaoru had prepared next.

The latter sighed and closed his eyes tightly as he enjoyed his twin's hot tightness.

Both twins were sighing pleasantly, only waiting for Kaoru to make the first move. Which he finally did.

Kaoru quickly pulled out of Hikaru's entrance only to push back, just as fast and roughly.

"K-Kaoru!" The older twin exclaimed as he felt his lover's sudden thrust. It surprised him but it made him feel good at the same time. Fortunately for him, his brother continued with his thrusting.

Kaoru kept on thrusting in and out of Hikaru, trying to find his sweet spot. He loved this feeling, he could hear his brother's moans of pleasure and he knew he could never get bored of the hot walls around his most sensitive area.

The older twin, even through his pleasure daze, managed to pull down his lover to kiss him hungrily, encouraging him to give him all he got. Kaoru responded to the kiss just as passionately until Hikaru pulled away, needing to moan.

"H-Harder, Kaoru! Deeper!" The boy underneath him exclaimed in his delight as he began moving his hips to meet his own thrusts.

Kaoru, instead of following Hikaru's wishes, pulled out suddenly, making his brother whine in protest.

"Hey! Why did y-you-" Hikaru didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he was put onto all fours by Kaoru, who quickly began thrusting inside of him again, making him moan louder than before.

This new position enabled Kaoru to move faster than the other one.

Both twins were panting heavily, experiencing lots of pleasure in many different ways.

The amount of pure delight in Kaoru made him lose his mind completely, making him go wild with his thrusts. And, apparently, he also finally managed to hit Hikaru's prostate.

The older boy's eyes snapped wide open as he felt as if a powerful and pleasuring electric wave had attacked his body for a few seconds.

"Kaoru! THERE!" He screamed in pure ecstasy, pleading his lover to hit this sweet spot inside of him again.

Kaoru instinctively obliged, totally lost in his own pleasure, procured by Hikaru's delight and by every sensation his own actions gave him. He hit Hikaru's prostate with dead accuracy repeatedly, enjoying his brother's moans and screams while panting and moaning in pleasure as well.

Hikaru's eyes rolled back into his head as his arms gave in, making him fall on his bed. Kaoru's grip on his hips remained though so he could still savor his lover's powerful thrusts.

Neither twin could think correctly anymore, Kaoru was flying while Hikaru felt as if his twin was killing him and making him fly as well. They both didn't want it to ever end but they wouldn't last much longer either.

"KAORU!" Hikaru screamed in pure pleasure, being the first one to cum, staining the bed's sheets and leaving him completely limp.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru came a few thrusts after, filling Hikaru with his semen. The older twin moaned weakly with the feeling of being so full and watched as Kaoru collapsed on their bed next to him, panting heavily, after having pulled out of Hikaru.

Both slowly managed to catch their breath after a few moments.

They stared at each other intensely before falling asleep.

The twins were now reassured because they would always be sure of the fact that when one is enjoying his time, the other is enjoying his time as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my god, what did I just write? It's my very first smut as I said. I hope you enjoyed it, so thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
